dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Omega
|ratings = 1.0/4 |IGN = 7.7/10 |AV Club = B+}} "Omega" is the 12th episode of Dollhouse and the U.S. season finale of the first season. It was written and directed by Tim Minear. The episode aired on May 8, 2009 on Fox. Production Filming started on January 21st 2009. Since it was the last episode of Fox's 13-episode order (which included the unairable original pilot "Echo"), it was effectively treated as a season finale, both by the producers in that it resolves most season-long plot developments, and by Fox who advertised it as such. However, the status as the season finale is weakened by the fact that 20th Century Fox Television produced a 13th episode, "Epitaph One", for international broadcasts and the Dollhouse Season One DVD. "Omega" was shot at the same time as "Epitaph One". Synopsis Alpha's reign of terror continues as his obsession with Echo endangers Caroline's survival; Ballard must make a life-changing decision; and one Doll is permanently deactivated while another's shocking past is revealed. Sierra and November are sent on an engagement as bounty hunters. Engagements Reception Critics Ratings "Omega" reached 2.7 million viewers, a 1.7/3 Rating/Share, a 1.0/4 Rating/Share in the 18-49 demographic and a 1.1/3 Rating/Share in the 25-54 demographic. Cast Main cast *Eliza Dushku as Echo/Crystal *Harry Lennix as Boyd Langton *Tahmoh Penikett as Paul Ballard *Fran Kranz as Topher Brink *Enver Gjokaj as Victor *Dichen Lachman as Sierra *and Olivia Williams as Adelle DeWitt Recurring roles *Amy Acker as Dr. Claire Saunders/Whiskey/Crystal *Miracle Laurie as November/Madeline Costley *Mark Sheppard as Graham Tanaka *Angel Desai as Sophie Alvarez *Alan Tudyk as Alpha/Bobby Guest starring *Natalie Avital as Nita Walsh *Natalie Graziano as Art Attendant *Joe Howard as Old Dr. Saunders *Marco Sanchez as Blevins *Ashley Johnson as Wendy/Caroline Farrell *Ryan Alosio as Lars *Jordan Tartakow as Ethan Background Information Continuity *The flashbacks of this episode, particularly the dual Alpha-Whiskey engagement, explore why Topher Brink has such disregard for writing reports. It is because he made a note of how potentially dangerous Alpha's imprinted personality Bobby could be, which was seemingly disregarded. This is later referenced to Claire Saunders who is, ironically, an imprinted personality of Whiskey's. ( ) *Wendy is wiped and imprinted even though she doesn't have any Active architecture. Alpha has been called a genius a few times, was the first to figure out remote wipes, and is shown to have advanced wipes and imprints to the point that they can be used on any random person - something only later confirmed as possible in :Epitaph One" and in Season 2. Trivia *Dialogue suggests that this episode takes place in the final days of April, 2009 with Alpha saying that Earth Day (April 22) was "last week." This is further supported by Topher Brink explicitly saying that it was 2009 in and a visual date of April 19, 2009 on a letter in . Quotes Music *The song in the flashback, in which Whiskey/Crystal is dancing to is In Dreams preformed by Roy Orbison. This is possibly a homage to a scene in the David Lynch movie Blue Velvet where the song is used in a similarly uncomfortable scene. *Its a custom dollhouse rendition called bad house. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qj8DpCzz5W4 Promotional Photos Image:Promo-omega-01.jpg Image:Promo-omega-02.jpg Image:Promo-omega-03.jpg Image:Promo-omega-04.jpg External Links *"Omega" at the Official Dollhouse Wiki *"Omega" at tv.com *"Omega" at IMDb 12